Melted 2
by jacquisup
Summary: So this'll be a mixture of what the movie looks like and the two sisters switching places. Elsa will still be the one that stops the dam, still queen and stuff like that. Anna will sing into the unknown but Elsa will still sing show yourself, it will be water instead of fire. If you don't like it I'll make a rewrite. And I'm thinking about making my own Frozen 3 we'll see
1. Chapter 1

1/14/20-2/5/20

"Anna, Elsa." Agnar said.

"It's time to go to bed!" Iduna said.

"Oh no, he got struck by an evil spell!" Anna said. "I'll make a prince, a mighty one!"

Then she made a metal prince.

"Oh no, the prince is stuck too!"

"Who cares about danger when there is love."

"Uh, Anna, blurgh... Kissing won't save the forest."

"Who else fairies, cry out!"

"Is sounds a giraffe maybe?" Then Elsa made a snow giraffe and looked at it. "Nevermind."

Then she tossed it away.

"Give way to Fairy Queen. Who breaks the spell and saves everyone." Anna said and put them all in her arms. "And they all get married!"

"What are you playing?" Agnar asked.

"Enchanted forest." Elsa said.

"The prince and the princess whoosh!" Anna said.

"That's like no Enchanted Forest I've ever seen." he said walking past them.

"You've seen the Enchanted Forest?" Elsa said.

"Wait, what?" Anna said.

"I have, once."

"And you never told us this before?" Anna said.

"Well, I can tell you now."

"Okay, tell us now!" Elsa said.

"Are you sure about this?" Iduna asked a little worried.

"It's time they know."

"Let's make a big snowman later." Anna whispered.

"If they can settle and listen." he said.

They calmed down and waited.

"Far away, as North as we can go stood a very old and very Enchanted Forest. But it's magic wasn't that of goblins spells and horse fairies. It is protected by the most powerful spirit of all. Those're Air, Fire, Water and Earth. But it was also a home to the mysterious Northuldra people." Agnar said.

"Are Northuldra magical, like us?" Elsa asked.

"No Elsa, they were not magical. They just took advantage of the forest gifts. Their ways were so different from ours. But still they promised us friendship. In honor of that, your grandfather, King Runeard build them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace."

"That's a big gift of peace."

"And I was so honored to get to go to the forest to celebrate it."

"Stand tall, Agnar."

"I was not all prepared for what the day would bring. We let down our guard. We were charmed and felt so magical. But something went wrong. They were attacking us. It was a brutal battle. Your grandfather..."

"Father!"

"was lost. The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against us all. There was this... voice and someone saved me. Untold, the spirit then vanished and a powerful mist covered the forest locking everyone out. And that night, I came home, King of Arendelle."

"Wow, Papa, that was epic!" Anna said. "Whoever saved you I love them."

"I wish I knew who it was."

"What happened to the spirit What is in the forest now?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. The mist still stands. No one can get in, and no one has since come out."

"So we're safe?" Iduna said with the girls around her.

"Yes, but the forest could wake again. And we must be prepared on what ever danger it might bring."

"And on that note, how about we say good night to your father?" Iduna said.

"Oh, but I still have so many questions!" Anna said.

"Save them for another night Anna." Agnar said.

"Ah, you know I don't have that kind of patience! Why did the Northuldra attack us anyways Who attacks people who gave them gifts?" Anna asked.

"Do you think the forest will wake again?" Elsa asked.

"Only Ahtohallan knows." Iduna said.

"Ahtoho-, what?" Anna asked.

"When I was little my mother would sing a song about special river, called Ahtohallan. That was said to hold the answers about the past. Now what we are part of." Iduna said.

"Wow, will you sing it for us? Please?" Elsa said.

"Okay, cuddle close. Scooch in." Iduna said while they got closer.

"**Where the northwind meets the sea**

**There is a river full of memory**

**Sleep, my darling, safe and sound**

**For in this river all is found**

**In her waters, deep and true**

**Lie the answers and path for you"**

She brought Anna to bed and turned to Elsa. Then put her in her arms.

"**Dive down deep into her sound**

**But not too far or you'll be drowned**

**Yes, she will sing to those who hear**

**And in her song, all magic flows**

**But can you be brave what you most fear?**

**Can you face what the river knows?**

**Where the northwind meets the sea**

**There's a mother full of memory**

**Come my darling, homewardbound**

**When all is lost, then all is found"**

Then Elsa came back when she heard someone say something.

"Your Majesty,"

"Oh!" she said surprised causing her hands to freeze.

She stood there in shock for a second.

"They're ready." Kai said.

"Hehe, excuse me. I'm coming." she said and got her hand to get out of the ice.

She could remember everything that they did over the years. She had asked Grand Pabbie if he could return her memories and he gladly did so.

Suddenly she heard something and turned around.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Kai asked after he turned around to look at her.

"Nevermind." she said then turned around and followed Kai.

'_I wonder if Anna can hear it to?'_ she thought.

Outside Anna was walking to Olaf who was sitting on a blanket. She had heard it to but tried to ignore it.

"Enjoying your new Permafrost, Olaf?" Anna asked sitting down.

"I'm just living the dream Anna. Oh, how I wish this could last forever." he said laying there.

"Mmmmm. And yet change mocks us with your beauty."

"What's that?" she said.

"Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic, tell me, you are older enough to all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that nothing is permanent."

"Ahh, no."

"Really, wow, I can't wait til I'm age like you, so I don't have to worry about important things."

"That's not what I mean." she said laying next to him.

"I dont worry because... well I have you, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven. The gate is open wide and... And I'm not alone anymore." she said smiling.

"**Yes, the wind blows a little bit cooler. And we're all getting older.**

**And the clouds are moving on with every Autumn breeze**

**Peter Pumpkin just become fertilizer."** she sang.

"**And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser."** Olaf sang.

"**That's why I rely on certain certainties**

**Yes, some things never change**

**Like the feel of your hand in mine**

**Some things stay the same."** Anna sang walking in town.

"**Like how we get along just fine" **they sang together.

"**Like an old stone wall**

**that'll never fall**

**Some things are always true**

**Some things never change**

**Like how I am holding on tight to you."** Anna sang.

Back in town Kristoff was with Sven.

"**The leaves are already falling**

**Sven, it feels like the future is calling."** Kristoff sang.

"**Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee?"** he sang as Sven.

"**Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out**

**Like candlelight and pulling of rings out."** he sang as himself sitting down.

"**Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me."** 'Sven' sang.

"**Yeah, some things never change**

**Like the love I feel for her**

**Some things stay the same**

**Like how reindeers are easier.**

**But if I committ and go for it.**

**I'll know what to say and do**

**Right?!" **

"**Some things never change."** 'Sven' sang.

"**Sven, the pressure is all on you.." **Kristoff said.

"**The winds are restless~**

**Could that be why I'm hearing this call?**

**Is something coming?**

**I'm not sure I want things to change at all**

**These days are precious~**

**Can't let them slip away**

**I can't freeze this moment**

**But I still can go out and seize this day**

**Ah ah ah ah ah ah**

**"The wind blows a little bit colder"** Elsa sang.

"**And you all look a little bit older."** Olaf sang.

"**It's time to count our blessings beneath an autumn sky."** Anna and Kristoff sang.

"**We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty**

**That stands for the good and the many."** the citizens sang.

"**And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly**

**Our flag will always fly!"** Elsa sang with snow coming from her hand.

"**Our flag will always fly!"** Anna sang putting some fire from her hand.

"**Our flag will always fly!"** the citizens sang.

"**Some things never change**

**Turn around and time has flown**

**Some things stay the same**

**Though the future remains unknown**

**May our good luck last,**

**may our past be past**

**Time's moving fast, it's true**

**Some things never change."** everyone sang together.

"**And I'm holding on tight to you."** Anna sang giving Elsa a hug.

"**Holding on tight to you."** Elsa sang.

"**Holding on tight to you."** Kristoff sang while they headed home.

"**I'm holding on tight to you."** Anna finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night they played sheared.

"Lion." Kristoff said.

"Grizzly bear." Olaf said.

"Monster!" Kristoff said.

Unredeemable monster!" Anna said.

"Biggest mistake in your life who didn't even kissed you!" Kristoff said.

"Wouldn't even wanna kiss you!" Olaf said.

Then Sven rang the bell in his mouth.

"Villain." she said with her arms out.

"Oo." everyone said.

"Okay, Olaf, you're up." Kristoff said.

"Okay. So much easier now that I can read." he said.

Then he switched into a weard shape.

"Lightning round. Boys against girls." he said. "Okay, I'm ready(x2), Go!"

Then Sven rang the bell and flipped over the time.

"Unicorn." Kristoff said when he turned into a horse and his carrot nose on his forehead.

"Ice cream. Castle. Oaken. Tea pot. Mouse." he said.

Then Olaf started to walk like someone did in the mountain last fall.

"Ooh, Anna!" Kristoff said.

"I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange." Elsa said while Anna stood up and walked in front of them. "It doesn't matter this is gonna be a cinch. Two sisters with one mind."

"Thank you." Anna said.

Then Sven rung the bell again.

"Okay, here we go. You got this Anna, anytime. Just do it with your body." Elsa said.

"Nothing. Air, trees, people, treeple. Oh that's not a word... shuttle void, teeth? Oh, doing the dishes."

"Polar Bear." Olaf said.

"Hey." Elsa said.

"Sorry."

"You gotta give me something!" she said.

Then they heard something and Anna turned around while Elsa tried to ignore it.

"Uhm, Alarmed? Distracted? Worried? Panic? Disturbed, oh, come on. You definitely looks disturbed, oh." she said to keep herself busy.

_'She's probably to distracted from the sound.'_ she thought.

Then Sven started to ring the end.

"We won." Kristoff said and Olaf chuckled.

"Rematch?" Elsa asked standing up.

"Oh, you know what, I think I'll turn in." Anna said.

"Are you OK?" Elsa asked with an idea of what was wrong.

She knew Anna can hear it to.

"Just.. just tired. Good night." she said and left.

Then Olaf yawned.

"Yeah, I'm tired too, and Sven promised to read me a bedtime story. Didn't you Sven?" he said smiling.

"Did I?" 'Sven' said looking at him.

"Oh you do the best voices like when you pretend to be Kristoff and you're like "I'll just talk to the rock" But my childhood was disrupted." he said smiling on him.

"How about you guys start without me?" Kristoff said and looked at Elsa.

Then he lit the fire more, put a leaf in his mouth then checked his breath and waved it off.

Elsa looked out the window thinking.

"Does Anna seem weird to you?" Elsa said turning her head down to the side.

"She... seems like Anna?" Kristoff said kneeling.

"That last word, were they seems to throw her, what was it?"

"I do not know, um," he started.

Then Elsa went to see what she was.

"I don't know, but..." she started and unfolded the paper and Kristoff started to lose the ring so he jumped onto the ground and caught it. "Ah Fire. Oh come on, she couldn't act that fire? I better go check on her." Then she started to get up and gave him a kiss. "Thanks honey, love you."

"I love you, too." he said and sighed while he watched her walk away. "It's fine."

When she got to Anna's room she knocked the door.

"Come in." she said.

Then she opened the door and saw her standing outside the window with something around her neck.

"Yup, something's wrong."

"With you?" Anna asked.

"No, with you." she said and walked over to her. "You're wearing mother's scarf. You do that when something's wrong." she said with her hands on Anna's sides then gasped and let go. "Huh, did we hurt your feelings? I'm sorry, if we did. You know, there are few people that are actually good at family games, that's just a fact."

"No that's not it." Anna said with a hand on Elsa's shoulder while she turned around.

"Then what is it?"

Anna sat down on her bed and looked at Elsa.

"There this... I just don't want to mess things up."

"What this? You're doing great as the princess." Elsa said while she sat next to her. "Oh Anna, When are you going to see yourself the way I see you?"

She smiled.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'll always have me." she said smiling.

"I know what you need. Come on. Come here." Elsa said and got in Anna's bed then patted next to her.

"What?" she said confused.

"It's Mama's words, cuddle close."

"Scooch in?"

"Mhmm."

So Anna got into bed and got close.

** "Where the northwind meets the sea." **Elsa started to sing.

** "There's a river full of memory" **they sang together.

"I know what you are doing." Anna said.

**"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound **

**For in this river all is found."** they continued to sing.

While they slept Anna heard something causing her to wake up and sit up. Then she looked around, laid back down then cover her ears with a pillow.

Little did she know but Elsa heard it to and woke up. But instead of getting up she stayed laying down trying to fall back asleep.

Anna instead got out of bed and left the room. Then she shut the door and turned around.

**"I can hear you**

**But I won't."**

Then she started to look around.

**"Some look for trouble, while others don't."**

She started to walk around.

**"There are a thousand reasons I**

**should go about my day, not as many as Elsa but a few.**

**And ignore your whispers**

**which i wish would go away."**

She was standing in front of a mirror.

**"(Ohh)"**

Then she turned around and started to walk again.

**"Whoa**

**You're not a voice**

**You're just a ringing in my ear**

**And if I heared you, which i don't**

**I'm spoken for I fear**

**Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls."**

She looked at two pantings. One of her, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. The other one was a picture of her, Elsa and her parents.

**"I'm sorry, secret sirens, but**

**I blocking out your call."**

She headed to the window and waved her hand.

**"I've had my adventure, I don't need something new**

**I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you..."**

Then she opened the window.

**"Into the unkown!**

**Into the unknown!**

**Into the unknown!~**

Then she turned around and headed outside.

**"What do you want? 'Cause**

**you've been keeping me awake**

**Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?**

**Or are you someone out there**

**who's a little bit like me? Aside from Elsa.**

**Who knows deep down I'm not where I meant to be?"**

She stood in front of the water.

**"Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grows."**

She turned around and lifted her hand with fire coming out.

"Well, not as strong as Elsa's powers because she's the oldest." she said.

**"Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go...**

**Into the unknown!"**

Then pictures of a forest made of fire was seen. Deers and kids were seen.

**"Into the unknown!**

**Into the unknown!~**

**Are you out there?"**

She started to wave her hand around and watch it go around.

**"Do you know me?**

**Can you feel me**

**Can you show me."**

Then she started running to follow the fire.

**"Where are you going?**

**Don't leave me alone**

**How do I follow you?"**

Then she made a metal path and stopped with her hands out in front of her.

**"Into the uknown!"**

When she finished diamonds made for metal came out and was everywhere.

Back in the palace Elsa got out of bed and looked around. She was still up and waiting for Anna to come back.

"Air, fire, water, earth. The water. The air rageous, no fire, no water. The earth is next." Anna said pointing at the diamonds.

Then she gasped and saw lightning causing it to crack.

The lights started to break when everyone got outside.

"The air rangers, no fire, no water, the earth is next! We have to get out!" Anna said standing against a building.

Everyone was scared and confused at the same time.

"It'll be okay, evacuate to the cliffs!" Elsa said to everyone.

_'What did she do? She wouldn't, would she?'_ she thought.

"Oh no, I'm getting blown!" Olaf said while they ran outside and the wind blowing strong.

"I got you." Kristoff said picking him up.

"Yes, everyone's out and safe." Kristoff said. "Here, take one of this." he said handing someone a blanket. "You okay there, Olaf?" he said looking at him.

"Oh yeah. We're calling this, controlling what you can when things feel out of control." he said being played by kids.

"Okay, I don't understand. You've been hearing a voice like myself and you didn't think to tell me?" Elsa said looking at Anna hurt and a little mad.

"I don't want to make you worry." Anna said.

"We made a promise not to shut each other out! And with both of us having powers you should know I heard it to but ignored it remembering what father said years ago!" Anna looked at her. "Just tell me what's going on!"

"I woke the magical spirit at the Enchanted Forest."

"Okay, that is definitely not what I thought you were gonna say." she said surprised then froze. "Wait, the Enchanted Forest? The one father warned us about?"

"Yes." she said looking down.

"Why would you do that? We swore not do that when they left our room and before we fell asleep!"

Then Anna looked at her.

"Because of the voice. I can hear it. I know it sounds crazy and you heard it to but I believe whoever is calling us, is good."

"How can you say that? Look at our kingdom!"

"I know, it's just that my magic can feel it. I can feel it."

"Okay. But you know I could feel it to." Then the ground started to shake. "Oh no, what now?"

Then someone came rolling in front of Elsa and Anna.

"The Trolls?" Kristoff said confused.

"Kristoff, we missed you." Bulga said and jumped on him causing him to fall.

"Pabbie." Elsa said confused.

Then Pabbie looked at Elsa and Anna.

"There were never a dull moment with you two. I hope you're prepared for what you have done, Anna. Angry magical spirit are not for the faint of heart." he said.

"Why are they still angry? What does all of this have to do with Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"Let me see what I can see." he said and showed a picture of the forest. "The past is not what it seems. A round demands to rewrite it. Arendelle is not safe. The truth must be found. Without it I see no future."

"No future?" Elsa said.

"When one can see no future, all one can do is the next right thing." he said.

"The next right thing is for me to go to the Enchanted forest and find that voice." Anna said and looked at Kristoff. "Kristoff can I borrow your wagon, and Sven?"

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of that." he said.

"You are not going alone." Elsa said.

"Elsa, No, I have my powers to protect me, you don't-"

"Excuse me, I climb to the north mountain, survived a metal heart, saved you from your ex-boyfriend. And I did it all with your opposite element, so you know, I'm coming." she said then sighed. "And we might need both fire and ice."

"Me too, I'll drive." Kristoff said.

"I'll bring the snacks." Olaf said.

"I will look after your people." Pabbie said.

"Please make sure they stay away from the kingdom until we return." Elsa said.

"Anna, I'm worried for you two, we have always feared one of your power is too much for this world. We must pray they are enough. Especially Elsa's because she is stronger." Pabbie said.

"I won't let anything happen to either of us." Elsa said.


	3. Chapter 3

Later they were in Kristoff's wagon with him driving.

"Who's into trivia? I am, ok. Did you know that water has memory? True fact, it's disputed by many, but it's true. Did you know we are six times more likely to be struck by lightning? Did you know Gorillas burp when they're happy? Did you know we blinked 4 million times a day?" Olaf said.

"Did you know sleeping quietly on long journey prevents insanity?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf laughed.

"Yeah, that's not true."

"It is." Kristoff said.

"It is defenitely true." Elsa said.

"It's the truth." Anna said.

"Hmm, well that's unanimous. But I look it up when we get home."

Anna and Olaf were asleep in the carriage.

"They're both asleep." Elsa said. "So... what do you wanna do?"

Kristoff put the rope down and looked at Sven.

"Sven, keep us steady, will you?" Then he looked at Elsa. "Elsa." he said and heard his voice high so he cleared his throat. "Hm. Elsa, remember our first trip like this when I said you have to be crazy to want marry a man you just met."

"Wait, what? Crazy? You didn't say I was crazy, you think I'm crazy? And besides, Anna's the one that accepted his proposal!"

"No, I did, you were- not crazy, clearly. Just naive, not naive, just ah.. just new to love. Like I was, and when you're new, you are bound to get it... wrong."

"So you're saying, I'm wrong for you." she said.

"What? No, no, I'm not saying you're wrong, or crazy, I'm sayi-..."

Then she and Anna heard it again and looked up.

"Kristoff, stop, please." Anna said.

"Good idea." he said.

"I hear it. I hear the voice."

"You do to?" Elsa said.

Then they stepped out of it.

"Olaf, wake up." Elsa said.

"Whoa." Kristoff said when they saw fog in front of themselves.

"Wow." Anna said.

She started running and Elsa followed. Then they stopped in front of the fog.

Kristoff tried to walk through it but bumped into it.

"Whoa!" he said and walked back to them.

Olaf laughed and ran to it to then bumped into it.

Then they walked up to it and Anna put her hand in front of it causing the fog to go away.

They saw four rock diamonds. Then Elsa looked at Anna.

"Promise me, we do this together, okay?" Elsa said grabbing Anna's hand.

Then Anna looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"I promise."

"It's okay." Kristoff said to Sven.

"Did you know that Enchanted Forest is a place of transformation? I have no idea what that means. But I can't wait to see what it's gonna do to each one of us." Olaf said while Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

Then the wind started blowing causing them to go forward.

"What is this?" Kristoff said.

"What was that?" he said when it stopped.

Then the fog started to come back. Elsa and Anna walked over to it with Anna's hand back out.

"No, no, no!" Elsa said when it didn't let them out. "And we're locked in. I didn't see that coming."

Then Anna looked around.

"This forest is beautiful." she said.

They looked in front and saw the sun and leaves everywhere.

While they looked around they saw leaves and trees. Then Elsa walked forward and stopped.

"The Dam .. It still stands. It was in GrandPabbie's visions," Then she turned her head. "but why?"

"I don't know, but it's still in good shape, thank goodness." Kristoff said standing next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if that Dam broke, it would send tidal waves so big, it would wash away everything on this fjord." he said showing her around.

"Everything? But.. Arendelle is on this fjord." she said and looked at the dam again.

"Nothing gonna to happen to Arendelle Elsa, it's gonna be fine." he said closer to her then opened his hands. "Come here."

Then he gave her a hug.

Sven caught his attention and saw him waving to say 'go on'.

Kristoff cleared his throat.

"You know, under different circumstances, this would be a... very romantic place." Then he took out the ring. "Don't you think?"

"Different circumstances?" Elsa said letting him go. "You mean like with someone else?"

"What? No, no, I'm saying, hm, just in case we don't make it out of here."

"You don't think we're gonna make out of here?"

"No, no, I mean, no, we will make it out of here. Well, technically the odds are kinda complicated, but my point is.. In case we die," he started to bend down.

"You think we're gonna die?" she said with her hands on his shirt.

"No! no! No, we will die at some point." he started.

"I swear that I will not leave her side-" she started after taking her hand off of him.

"Not even any reason time will we die but..."

"Anna?" she said and left to find her.

"Way far in the future, we will die." Then Sven came next to him and Kristoff covered Sven's mouth. "Don't patronize me."

Anna was looking around.

"Anna, there you are." Elsa she and put her hands on Anna's. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Where's Olaf?"

Back with Olaf,

He was walking around trying to find them.

"Umm, Anna? Elsa? Samantha?" Then he chuckled. "I don't even know who's Samantha!"

Then he was picked up by the wind. He stood up and started walking. But was then covered in leaves.

"That's normal."

So he stood up and walked then tripped on a rock. And the wind picked him up and he looked around then started walking.

While he walked he heard something.

"What was that?" he said and turned around.

Then a whole came out of nowhere and he gasped then looked at it.

"Samantha?"

He looked up and back in forth then started to sing.

**"This will all sense sense when I am older**

**Someday I will see that this makes sense."**

He watched water going around. Then started to walk again.

**"One day, when I'm old and wise**

**I'll think back and realize**

**That these were all completely normal events."**

Then the water aimed at him causing him to jump.

"Ah!"

Then he put his feet back down.

**"I'll have all the answers when I'm older"**

It was dark where he was walking.

**"Like why we're in this dark enchanted wood**

**I know in a couple years these will seem like childish fear**

**And so I know this isn't bad, it's good**

**Growing up means adapting**

**Puzzling out your world and your place**

**When I'm more mature**

**I'll fell comfortably secure**

**Being watched by something**

**with a creepy, creepy face"**

Then he saw something in the water then started to yell and run. He was running away with a rock rolling next him then picked up by the wind causing him to fall in a footstep.

**"See, that will all make sense when I'm older**

**So no need to be terrified or tense"**

After he was put together he got out of the foot whole.

**"I'll just dream about a time**

**When I'm in my aged prime**

**'Cause when you're older**

**Absolutely, everything makes sense! **This is fine."

Then he was hit by a small tornado.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere else Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven were walking around looking for Olaf.

Then they heard him and ran to him. But they were hit by it causing them to go around.

"Hey guys, meet the wind spirit!" Olaf said smiling.

"Coming through!" Kristoff said while he went by Anna.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Elsa said.

"I'll hold your hands, but I can not find my arms!" Olaf said smiling.

His hands were behind his head.

Sven was on top of Kristoff.

Elsa saw something at Anna and aimed some ice at it getting it to go away. Then leaves were on her hand.

"Hey! Stop!" she said.

Then Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were out of the wind.

"Elsa!" Anna said with her hand in front of her face.

Elsa aimed some ice at it

"Let her go!" Anna said.

"Anna, be careful!" Kristoff said.

_'And Elsa, please be ok.'_ he thought.

"That's my sister!" she said trying not to be blown away.

While she fought the wind she saw memories of what happened.

"Prince Agnarr!" someone said.

"For Arandelle." someone else said.

"Father!" Agnarr said.

When it was gone Anna ran over to Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm Fine." she said.

Then they saw frozen figures.

"What are these?" Kristoff asked seeing a reindeer.

"They look like moments in time." Elsa said in front of a frozen horse.

"What's that thing you say Olaf?" Anna asked while he stood in front of a frozen fire.

"Oh, my theory about advanced technology is both our savior and our doom?" he asked after he turned around.

"No, not that one, the one about..."

"The one about cucumbers..."

"The thing about water."

"Water has memory. The water that makes up you and me has passed through at least 4 humans and or animals before us."

"Hmm." Elsa said.

"And remembers everything." Then the wind picked Sven up. "The wind is back. You're naughty thing, I think I'll name you Gale." he said when he was put down after being picked up.

Then it went after Kristoff causing the front of his shirt to blow like a balloon.

"Get out there." he said pulling down his shirt.

"Oh, hi, are you curious." Elsa said while being blown on to.

Then her cape blew over her.

"You are in the better mood now?" she said pulling it off her shirt while Anna laughed.

Then they saw a frozen picture of a girl with a boy in his hands.

"Father?" Elsa started with a hand on the statue. "It's father!"

"This girl." Anna said looking at her.

"She's saving him." Olaf said.

"She's Northuldra." Kristoff said.

Then they heard something and looked around.

"What is that?" Elsa asked. "Olaf get behind me."

He did as told and Anna grabbed a frozen sword without thinking about her own powers.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Kristoff asked.

"I have no idea." she said.

While they walked away it got darker and they heard something.

Elsa broke an ice object. Then a group of people came out of nowhere.

"Lower your weapons." a young woman said.

Elsa raised her sword higher.

"And you lower yours." a man said.

"Arandellian Soldiers?" she said confused.

"Threatening my people Lieutenant?" someone said with a stick in front of the man.

"Invading my Dam space, Yelena?" Lieutenant asked.

"Why does that soldier looks so familiar?" Elsa asked with her sword in front.

"Lieutenant, get the sword!" someone said.

Then they started running and the other group did as well.

Then Elsa remembered, used her ice powers and made them all slip.

"That was magic" Lieutenant said on the ice. "Did you see that?"

"Of course I saw it." Yelena said next to him. "Just an ice cold greeting."

"I chose a nice cold greeting." Elsa whispered to Anna.

"They've been trapped in here this whole time?" Kristoff said.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

"I got this, hi I'm Olaf." Olaf said walking in front of everyone.

A boy gasped and hid behind someone.

"Oh sorry, yeah, I just find clothes restricting. Bet you're wondering who we are and why we are here, It's really quite simple It began with two sisters Both born with magical power Their love of snowman? And s'mores? Anna, No! too high! Ooww, Mama, Papa, Help! Doors shutting everywhere, Sisters torn apart Well at least they have their parents." Then he looked down. "Their parents are dead. Then he sounded like Anna. "Oh, I am Anna, I marry a man I just met. Anna's gonna blow, fire, fire, ah run!" Then he was behind leaves. "Metal palace for one, metal palace for one! Get out Elsa." Then he aimed fake fire at nothing. "My heart!" he said with his hands on his chest.

"Oh my goodness." Lieutenant said with a hand on his chest.

"Here's the true love's kiss." Olaf said pretending to be Grand Pabbie. "You're not worth it, get out. I'm the bad guy."

"What?!" Lieutenant said shocked.

"And Elsa becomes metal to death, forever."

Lieutenant started to cry a little.

"Then she unmelts it... oh and then Anna woke up the magical spirit. And we were forced out from our kingdom, now our only hope is find the truth about the past, but we don't have a clue how to do that, Excepts us both hearing voices, so we got that going for us Any question?"

Everyone stood there in shock.

"I think they got it." Olaf said while Elsa got rid of the ice.

"Are you really queen of Arendelle?" Lieutenant asked.

"I am." she said.

"Why would nature rewards people of Arendelle with magic?" Yelena asked walking to Anna.

"Perhaps to make up for the actions of your people." Lieutenant said.

"My people are innocent, we will have never attack first!" Yelena said.

"May the truth be found." Lieutenant said.

Elsa made a square with her hands together looking at him.

"Hi, I'm sor-, uh, what's happening?" he asked.

"That's it! Lieutenant Mattias, library, second port on the left, You are our father's official guard!"

"Agnarr. What did happen to your parents?"

"Our parents' ship went down in the southern sea 6 years ago." Elsa said looking down.

"I see him. I see him in your faces." Lieutenant said after taking a breath.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"We maybe getting old in years." he started while he and the others started to walk next to Elsa and Anna. "But we're still strong. Proud to serve Arendelle."

Then they stopped while the other people backed up.

"Wait, please." Anna said and walked towr Yelena. "Someone has called us here. If I can just find it I believe they have the answer that may help us free this forest. Trust me, I just want to help."

"We only trust nature. When nature speaks." Yelena started but was cut off by water. "We listen."

"This will all make sense when I get older." Olaf said backing up.

"Water spirit! Get back everyone!" someone said while they started to run. "Go to the river!"

Elsa started to run but Anna stayed behind trying to fight it.

"No, no, no reindeer that's a dead end." someone said watching them to run.

Kristoff looked at them then turned around.

"Come on Sven, we'll get them." he said then chased after them.

Elsa stopped and looked behind her to see Anna fighting the water.

_'No! That's her opposite element!'_

"Anna, get out of there! Anna!" she said and started running and froze some of the water.

Anna fought the best she could.

"Come on buddy, we can do this." Kristoff said when he found the reindeers.

Then they started running.

Elsa started coughing after getting some water in her mouth and he saw her.

"Elsa!"

Then he picked her up and put her on Sven. While he did that Elsa let out some more of her snow to cool it down.

"Get her out of here!" Anna said when she got back up.

"No! Anna!"

She lifted her hand with ice coming out.

When Elsa was gone Anna started chasing after the water and still aimed fire at it.

When it stopped she saw it was a blue lizard. Then it aimed some fire with it.

When it calmed down he walked over to Anna and went into her hands. When he laid down the water was gone.

Then she picked up some of the snow that Elsa had shot out. Anna had picked some of it up to cool her hands off after using so much power.

She giggled and smiled while she looked at him.

Everyone was standing there quietly.

"They're all looking at us, aren't they?" she asked when he looked behind her. "Got any advice? Nothing? Hmm?"

He let out his tongue and licked his top.

"Should I know what that means?" Then she heard the sound again and the lizard did to turning around "You hear it too? Elsa can." Then she looked up. "Somebody's calling us, who is it? What do we do?" Then he jumped up and pointed north. "Okay, keep going north."

"Anna!" Elsa said and ran to her and gave her a hug. "Oh thank goodness. Are you okay?"

"What were you doing? You could have been killed, you can't just follow me into water! You don't want to follow me into water."

"Then don't run into water! Your opposite element! You should have let me do it! I'm the one with the ice and snow powers!You are not being careful Anna."

Anna sighed.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I've been better." she said shrugging.

"I know what you need." Anna said smiling.

Then she took out their mother's scarf. And people from the Northuldra noticed it.

"Where did you get that scarf? That's a Northuldra's scarf." Yelena asked.

"What?" Elsa and Anna said together.

"This is from one of our oldest families." someone said.

"It was our mother's." Anna said.

Then it hit Elsa and she grabbed Anna's hand pulling her to the frozen people.

"Anna, I see it, it's mother!" Elsa said.

"Mother saved father's life that day." Anna said while people started walking to them. "Our mother was Northuldra!"

Olaf gasped and the wind blew around them.

The ice started glowing and everyone walked forward and started to sing.

Yelena walked to them and held Anna's hands.

"We are the people of the sun." she said.

Then Anna looked at everyone.

"I promise you we will free this forest, and restore Arendelle." she said.

"That's a pretty big promise Anna. Free the forest? Wow." Elsa said.

Then a young man stood there in shock while everyone else started to walk away.

"I'm sorry, I just... ah. We were born in here, we've never even seen the clear sky. And I'm older and stronger than you." Then he looked at Kristoff. "My name is Ryder." he said and took out his hand.

"Kristoff." he said and shook hands.

Anna looked at Yelena.

"I heard the voice again. We need to go north." Anna said.

"But the earth giant nows roaming north at night. You can leave in the morning. I'm Honeymaren."

Yelena put her hand on Anna and walked away.

"Honeymaren, we'll do all we can." Elsa said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Liandra followed them behind Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to camp Olaf sat there with kids playing around with his body.

"Hey, let me ask you, how do you guys cope with the ever increasing complexity of thought that comes with maturity?" he asked.

Then a kid picked up his nose and put it on his.

"Brilliant! It's so refreshing to talk to the youth of today. Our future is in bright hands."

Then another kid put his hand on his 'ear'.

Back with Kristoff and Ryder,

"Oh no, no, no... Don't chew that, you don't know what I've stepped there." Ryder said.

"I can't seem to get her attention. Or even say the thing." Kristoff said.

"Well, you're in luck. I know nothing about women. But I do know that we have the most amazing way of proposing. If we start now, we'll be ready at dawn!"

"Really?"

"It involves a lot of reindeer."

"Hey, back home, Halimah's still over on someone.?" Liedra asked.

"She is." Elsa said.

"Really? Is she married?"

"Mm-mm." she said while he took a sip.

"Oh wow, why would that make me feel better?"

"What else do you miss?" she asked smiling.

"My father. He passed long before all this. He was a great man. Build us a good life is Arendelle, but took.. I don't remember how long for granted. He'd say, Be prepared! Just when you think you found your way, life will throw you on a new path."

"What do you do when it does?"

"Don't give up. Take it one step at a time and,"

"Just do the next right thing."

"Yeah, you got it."

"I wanna show you something. May I?" I'm Honeymaren said. Anna nodded. "You know, air, fire, water and earth?" she said pointing at the wooden diamonds.

"Yes."

"But look, there is a fifth spirit. It said to be a bridge between us and a magical nature." she said pointing in the middle.

"A fifth spirit?"

"Some say... they hear it call out the day before the spell."

"My father heard it, Do you think that's whats calling me and Elsa?"

"Maybe. Alas, only Ahtohallan knows."

"Ahtohallan?" she said then remembered that part of the song.

**"Dive deep into her sound**

**But not too far away or you'll be drowned."** they ended together.

"Why do lullabies always have to have some terrible warning in them?" Honeymaren said.

"I wonder that all the time."

Then they heard something and looked up.

"Earth giants." Honeymaren said looking up.

"What are they doing down here?" Yelena asked looking at everyone.

Then while kids ran a door closed. Anna ran behind a tree while Elsa ran behind a rock.

Olaf hid behind a tree with the lizard next to him. He gasped and smiled.

Then it turned into to water and Olaf gasped.

"Their coming!" he said and picked him up.

Then his hands started to slip on the water and put him down with water on his arms and head. Then the wind blew by and dried him.

"This is why we don't play with water." he said with the lizard on his head. "Ah, I can't stay mad to you, you're so cute."

Anna turned around and looked at the stone objects. Then she went back behind the tree taking deep breaths.

Then she looked down then started to walk up to it.

Then Elsa put her hand on Anna's arm and pulled her back.

"Please tell me, you are not about to follow them." she whispered.

Anna looked at it.

"What if I can settle them like I did with the wind and fire? I have fire powers after all " she whispered.

"Or what if they can crush you before you even get the chance? Remember, the goal is to find the voice, find the truth and get us home."

"Hey guys, that was close!" Olaf said while they stood up.

"I know." Elsa said.

"The giant sensed me." Anna said.

"Me too." Elsa said.

"They may come back here, I don't want to put everyone at risk again."

"And you're right Anna. We've got to find the voice."

"We're going now."

"Okay, we're going, let me just..." she turned around and looked for Kristoff and Sven. "Wait, where are Kristoff and Sven?"

"Oh yeah, I think they took off with that Ryder guy and a bunch of reindeer." Olaf said.

"They left? Just left without saying anything?"

"Who knows the ways of men?"

She turned around and looked down. Then she looked at and gasped.

Back with Kristoff and Ryder,

"Am I supposed to feel this ridiculous?" Kristoff said.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Ryder said.

Kristoff was standing on the bottom of a cut down tree.

"Everyone ready?" he said and looked at the reindeer.

"Ready. Ah, I could use a rehearsal." Ryder said as a reindeer.

"Hey love-love..." he said as another reindeer.

"Wait, you talk to them too?" Kristoff said surprised.

"I do..."

"It's like you can actually hear what they're thinking."

"Yeah and you... you just say it."

"And then you just say it."

Then they saw the someone coming.

"Okay, here she comes!" he said and let out some flowers while Sven let out some leaves.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. My fiesty love, fearless, ginger sweet love. Will you marry me?" Kristoff said.

"Um, no. The queen left with the princess." Yelena said taking a l leaf off her head

"I wouldn't try to follow, they're long gone."

"Long gone?" he said and sighed.

Then they stood there quietly.

"So yeah." she said and turned around. "Um, we're heading west, to the Lycan Meadows, you can come with us if you want."

"Hey, um I'm sorry..." Ryder said next to Kristoff.

"No, it's fine..."

"Yeah, yup." Ryder said then stood there quietly for a few seconds again. "Hm, okay, I'd better go pack. You coming with?"

"I'll just ah, yah I'll meet you there." Kristoff said.

"Ahh, you know where you're going?"

"Yah. Yah, I know the woods."

He nodded then left.

Kristoff sat down on a rock while Sven walked over to him then sat down.

**"Reindeer are better than people**

**Sven, why is love so hard?"** Kristoff sang.

**"You feel what you feel**

**And those feeling is real**

**Come on, Kristoff. Let down your guard."** Sven sang.

Then Kristoff stood up and walked in front of him. Then stopped and leaned his back on a tree.

**"Again, you're gone**

**Off on a different path than mine**

**I'm left behind**

**Wondering if I should follow**

**You had to go." **

He started to walk past reindeer with Sven next to him.

**"And, of course, it's always fine**

**I probably could catch up with you tomorrow."**

He sat there and saw Elsa sitting next to him.

**"But is this what it feels like to be growing apart."**

He stood up with his hand on his heart. Then Sven came and Kristoff looked at him.

** "When did I become the one who's always chasing you heart?"**

Then they sang together.

**"Now I turn and find I am lost in the woods**

**North is south, right is left when you're gone."**

Then he walked past some frowning reindeer.

**"I'm the one who sees you home**

**But now I'm lost in the woods**

**And I do not know what path you are on**

**I'm lost in the woods"**

Then he started jumping on rocks.

**"Up 'til now**

**The next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether"**

Then he stopped at the end of the rocks.

Then saw the memory of when they met, he bumped his head, the trolls thought they were getting married, he carried her home and gave her his hat, when he kissed her for the first time after giving him a sled.

Then he saw he was by himself and turned around.

**"Who am I, if I'm not your guy?**

**Where am I, if we're not together"**

He walked past the reindeer again backwards.

**"Now I know you're my true north**

**'Cause I'm lost in the woods."**

He stopped under the light.

**"Up and down, day is night**

**When you're not there"**

Then he saw someone in front of him and ran but it was rocks.

Then he and the reindeer sang with him.

**"Oh, you're my only landmark**

**So I'm lost in the woods**

**Wondering if you still care**

**But I'll wait **

**For a sign"**

Then he saw someone else.

**"(For a sign)"** the reindeer sang.

He started to run again.

**"'Cause you are mine**

**Until then **

**I'm lost in the woods"**

**"Lost in the woods" the reindeer sang then Sven picked him up and put him on his back.**

**"(Lost in the woods)"**

**"(Lost)". **

Then he sat down and Sven laid down in front of him all night and morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and Anna were walking around looking. Anna was singing while they looked.

Then they heard something and turned around to see Olaf.

"Hey Olaf, umm, maybe just one of you should do it." Elsa said closing her hands together.

"I agree, she's a little pitchy." he said looking at Anna.

Then they felt the wind go off.

"Hey, Gale's back."

So they followed then they ran and saw a ship.

They stood there in shock with Elsa holding onto Anna's hand.

"How can it be?" Elsa wondered.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Mother and father's ship." she said.

"But this isn't the southern sea." he said

"No, it isn't." Anna said then started to run.

When they got inside they stopped and looked around it.

"Why is their ship here? How're they here?" Anna asked walking around.

Then she bumped into a table.

"It must have been washed in from the dark sea." Elsa said looking down at something else.

"What would it be doing in the dark sea?" Anna said confused.

"I don't know." Elsa said through a cloth.

"How did the ship get through the mist? I thought nobody could but us, unless... Nobody was on it." Olaf said looking around.

Anna stood there and Elsa walked over to her.

"There's gotta be something here." she said and turned around. "Wait, wait, look around. Every Arandellian ship has a compartment, waterproof."

She started walking and looked around.

"That's very clever. Although that makes me wonder why they don't just make the whole ship waterproof here!" Olaf said.

The two of them continued to look around.

"I don't know, but look, this is mother's handwriting!" Anna said.

"The end of the ice age, the river found but lost magic's source. Our sources?" Elsa said.

Then Anna grabbed the paper and looked at it.

Elsa found something else.

"It's a map." she said and put it down. "They traveled north Planned to cross the dark sea to.. Ahtohallan."

"It's real?" Anna said shocked.

"Ahtoho- what?" Olaf asked.

"It's a magical river said to hold all the answers about the past." Elsa explained while Anna stood there thinking.

"Do you reinforcing my water has a memory theory? Water has memory." Olaf said.

Then Anna headed to the light on the floor and put her hands on it letting some fire on the ground.

"Anna?" Elsa asked watching her.

"I wanna know what happened to them. Ahtohallan is the source of the magic." she said and let some fire go and started to see a metal form of their parents and saw a wave going over them.

"We keep going." Agnarr said.

Anna started to cry and walked away.

Elsa went after her and saw here leaning on a tall rock.

"But Anna... Anna! Hey hey, what are you doing?" she asked with a hand on her back.

"This is my fault, they were looking for answers about me." Anna said.

"You are not responsible for their choices, Anna. I have powers to. So technically they were looking for answers about both of us."

"No, just their deaths. And you had control of yours but I didn't." she said and walked away.

"Stop." Elsa said going in front of her. "No, Yelena asks why would the spirit reward Arendelle with the magical queen and princess?" Anna stood there confused. "Because our mother saved our father. She saved her enemy. Her good deeds was rewarded with us."

"You two are a gift."

"For what?"

"If anyone can resolve the past, If anyone can save Arendelle and free this forest, it's both of you. I believe in you and and me. More than anyone or anything." she said with her hands on Anna's.

Anna turned around and thought.

"Honeymaren said there was a fifth spirit. A bridge between magical nature and us."

"A fifth spirit." Elsa said.

"That's what's been calling us from Ahtohallan. The answers about the past are all there."

"So we go to Ahtohallan."

"Not we me. The dark sea too dangerous for us both."

"No, we do this together. Remember the song, go too far and you'll be drowned. Who will stop you from going too far?"

"You said you believed in me, that this is what we were born to do."

"And I do not want to stop you from that. I don't want to stop you from being whatever you need to be, I just- don't want you dying trying to be everything for everyone else too."

"Don't do this alone. Let me help you, please. I can't lose you Anna!"

Olaf stood there frowning.

Then Anna gave her a hug.

"I can't lose you either, Elsa. Come on." she said holding out a hand for Olaf who walked over and hugged them back.

But then Elsa made an ice boat and got Anna and Olaf in it.

"Wait what? What are you doing? Elsa!"

Then she started to go down while Elsa frowned.

"No, no..."

Then Anna tried to melt it with her fire powers but it was to thick.

_'Ulg! Why did she have to be more powerful then me?'_

"Olaf, help me stop it's to thick for my fire powers! Give me a hand!" So one of them tapped her shoulder and she took it. "Hang on!" Then the hand grabbed a part of a tree. "Oh no." Then they were in the water. "Come on!"

"Anna, this might sounds crazy, but I'm sensing some rising anger." Olaf said.

"Ah, now I am angry, Olaf. I promised her we'd do this together. And she used her powers to make a boat to strong for my fire, she's to protective!"

"Yeah, but... What I mean is I'm sensing rising anger in me."

"Wait, you're angry?"

"I think so. Elsa pushed me away too and didn't even say goodbye."

"And you have every right to be very, very mad at her."

"And you've said some things never changed, but since then everything does nothing but change."

"I know but look, I'm still here holding your hand." she said with his hand in her's.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I think that's a good point Anna I feel better, you're such a good listener."

Then she covered his mouth.

"Shh, shh, shh!"

Then they went past the giants.

"Oh the Giants, they're huge!" Olaf said.

She turned around and tried to row them away but went in a circle and around the rock.

She saw that something was open and started to row.

"Hang on Olaf." Then they went straight and started to go down. "Try not to scream."

While they went down he quietly yelled.

She let a fire on a twig with her powers. Then saw a carrot.

"Found it!"

She put it on his face.

"Thank you." he said smiling. "Where are we?"

"In a pit, with no way out but with this spooky pitch black way in." she said looking around.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Assuming we don't get stuck here forever and no one ever find us." he said walking forward.

"You started it and I gave up. But the bright side is Elsa gotta be all out better than we are."

"Of course. Glaciers are rivers of ice Ahtohallan is frozen I hear you, and I'm coming."


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa was standing in front of the ocean and tied her hair into a ponytail. Then she turned around, took off the top of her dress and looked at the ocean. Then she started to run and froze part of the water but it cracked causing her to fall.s 

Then she tried again and threw some ice in front of her but it cracked.

When she got out of the water she climbed on a rock and started to fall so she made a slide and fell in the water. While she did that she saw a horse and it went past her as she watched it.

Then she went up and took a breath but was pushed into the water again and saw the horse again. When it went past her she aimed a snowflake on it then threw a hand on it and it froze into an ice horse.

She jumped on the horse and headed to the

While she headed there she started to sing.

**"Every inch of me is trembling**

**But not from the cold**

**Something is familiar **

**Like a dream, I can reach but not quite hold**

**I can sense you there**

**Like a friend, I've always known~"**

She got off the horse, bowed then turned around.

**"I'm arriving**

**And it feels like I am home"**

She took out her ponytail.

**"I have always been a fortress**

**Cold secrets deep inside**

**You have secrets too**

**But you don't have to hide"**

She was outside an opening and started to follow it.

**"Show yourself**

**I'm dying to meet you**

**Show yourself**

**Are you the thing we've been looking for all of our life?**

**Show yourself**

**I am ready to learn**

**Ah ah ah ah"**

Lights went off and she started to follow them running.

**"I've never felt so certain**

**She started to move her hands on the wall.**

**"All our life we've been torn**

**But we're here for a reason**

**Could it be the reason we were born?"**

She slid on her feet. Then got to an opening and used her powers to get her through.

**"We have always been so different"**

She continued to throw ice so she could walk.

**"Normal rules did not apply**

**Is this the day?**

**Are you way**

**I finally find out why?"**

She broke the ice crystals.

**"Show yourself**

**We're no longer trembling"**

She opened her hands again and lifted one up at a time opening her path.

**"Here I am **

**I've come so far**

**You are the answer we've waited for**

**All of our life"**

She cracked more ice making an opening.

**"Oh, show yourself**

**Let me see who you are"**

Pictures of objects she saw earlier was being made.

**"Come to me now**

**Open your door"**

She opened her hands and divided the diamonds to make her the middle.

**"Don't make me wait**

**One moment more**

**Oh, come to me now**

**Open your door**

**Don't make us wait**

**One moment more"**

While she stood there the star started to shine.

**"Where the north wind meets the sea (Ah-ah, ah-ah)" young Iduna sang.**

She watched pictures of her parents going around.

**"There's a river (Ah-ah, ah-ah)**

**Full of memory (Memory, memory)**

**"Come, my darling, homeward bound." Iduna sang.**

Elsa smiled while she listened to her mother.

**"I am found!"**

Then the light went bright and changed her dress.

**"Show yourself**

**Step into the power**

**Grow yourself**

**Into something new**

**You are the one you've been waiting for all of my life (All of your life)**

**Oh, show yourself"**

She started waving her hands around.

**"Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah"**

She waved her hands around while she finished singing.

After it was cleared she saw ice figures everywhere.

"I just wasn't looking where In was going, but I'm great. Actually... Prince Hans of the Southern Isle."

She winced at that memory.

_"I love you. I need to tell you about my past. And where I'm from?" Iduna said._

_"I'm listening." _

_"Iduna!" _

_"What are you reading, your Majesty?"_

_"Just some outdated author."_

_"King Runard, I'm sorry, I don't understand."_

_"We're bringing Arendelle's full guard."_

_"But they have given us no reason not to trust them. The Northuldra follow magic. Which means we can never trust them. Magic makes people feel too powerful. Too entitled, it makes them think they can defy the will of a king."_

Elsa gasped and watched the two men leave.

She frowned, cleared the path of where they were going.

_"That is not what magic does. That's just your fear."_

_"Fear is what can't be trusted. You see, the Dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me for you, dive down deep into her sound."_

_"But not too far or you'll be drowned."_

She stopped almost falling.

**"They will come in celebrations, and then we will know their size and strength."**

**"As you have welcomed us, we welcome you. Our neighbors, our friends."**

**"King Runeard, the Dam isn't strengthening our waters, it's hurting the forest. It's cutting off the North..."**

Elsa saw her hands becoming white as ice.

_"Let's not discuss this here. Let's, way at noon, at tea, find a solution."_

_"No!"_

While she watched what happened she continued to freeze.

_'I went to far!'_

Before she froze she got the chance to throw the memory to Anna so she could fix the mistake.

_"Which blacky tunnel do we choose?"_

_"You see, the Dam will weaken their lands. So they will have to turn to me."_

_"King Runeard, the Dam is hurting the forest!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna and Olaf were trying to find a way out when she saw an ice statue of her grandfather and someone from the Northuldra.

"Elsa's found it." she said.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"The truth about the past." she said and sat down. "That's my grandfather attacking the Northuldra leader who wields no weapon. The Dam wasn't to gift of peace, it was a trick."

"But that goes against everything Arendalle stands for!"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I know how to free the forest, I know what we have to do, to set things right."

"Why do you say that so sadly? We have to break the Dam!"

"But Arendelle will be flooded!"

"That's why everyone was forced out. To protect them from what has to be done."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

He gave her a hug.

"I could really use a bright side, Olaf?"

"The bright side, um turtles can breathe through their butts?

And I see a way out."

"I knew I can count on you. Come on, Olaf. Elsa probably on her way back right now, we can meet her and- Olaf?"

"What's this?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm flurring? Wait, no, that's not it I'm flurring, away... The magic in me is fading."

"What?"

"I don't think Elsa is okay. I think... she may have gone too far."

"No, no."

"Anna I'm sorry. You're gonna have to do this next part on your own. Okay?"

"Wait, come here I've got you

"That's good. Hey Anna? I just thought of one thing that's permanent."

"What's that?"

"Love."

"Warm hugs?"

"I like warm hugs."

"I love you."

Then he was gone.

"Olaf, Elsa, what do I do now?"

**"I've seen dark before."** she sang and sat down again the rock.

**"But not like this**

**This is cold**

**This is empty**

**The life that I knew is over**

**The lights are out**

**Hello darkness**

**I'm ready to succumb**

**I follow you around**

**I always have**

**But you've gone to a place I cannot find**

**This grief... has a gravity, it pulls me down**

**But a tiny voice whispers in my mind**

**You are lost**

**Hope is gone**

**But you must**

**Go on**

**And do the next right thing"**

Then she started to get on her knees.

"Can there be a day beyond this night?

I don't know anymore what is true

I can't find my direction, I'm all alone

The only star that guided me was you~

Then she got up.

**"How to rise from the floor**

**When it's not you I'm rising for?**

**Just do the next right thing"**

Then she started walking.

**"Take a step**

**It is all that I can, to do.."**

She leaned on the other side.

**"The next right thing"**

**She started climbing.**

**"I won't look too far ahead**

**It's too much for me to take"**

Then she stood in front of the ocean.

**"But break it down to this next breath**

**This next step**

**This next choice"**

Then she ran and jumped onto the other side and started walking to see light.

**"So I'll walk through this night**

**Stumbling blindly toward the light"**

She got out and put her hand in front to get the sun in her eyes.

**"And do the next right thing**

**And with the dawn, what comes then?"**

She stood on the edge of a cliff.

"When it's clear that everything will never be the same again?"

She started to go down a little.

**"Then I'll make the choice**

**To hear that voice**

**And do... The next right thing."**

Then she looked in front of her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Anna yelled to get the rocks attention.

It woke up and she turned around and ran.

"That's it! Come and catch me!Come on!"

It went after her and she dodged some rocks by hitting them with fire.

Kristoff was watching the giant from away confused.

Farther away the Northuldra and Arendelle people stood on the edge shocked.

Then the giant tried to step on Anna but Kristoff picked her up as it went down.

"Okay, that's it! Keep coming! That worked."

"No, no-no, she's leading them to the Dam!" Kristoff said and started running.

She turned around and saw Kristoff.

"Kristoff!"

"I'm here." he said.

When they stopped he put her down.

"What do you need?"

"To get to the Dam. I'll try and set it on fire! Help me up!" So he did as told. "We'll meet you around Lieutenant Mathias!"

"Your Highness, what are you doing?"

"The Dam must fall! It's the only way to break the mist, and free the forest!"

"But we've sworn to protect

Arendelle at all cost!"

"Arendelle has no future until we make this right. King Runard betrayed everyone."

"How do you know that?"

"My sister gave her life, for the truth like the queen she is. Please, before we lose anyone else."

Then she started running to the dam.

"Destroy the Dam, come on!" she said to the giant. "I'll help with my fire powers Throw your boulders!"

_'I don't know what to do with the water though. That's my opposite.'_

Then she aimed some fire at the dam and it started to break while she shut her eyes tightly.

When it was open enough she stopped and started running. Then she felt herself being picked up and Kristoff and Lutenist.

While it broke Elsa started to break free.

She took deep breaths when she was free and putting her hands down.

Then the ground started to crack and she started to fall.

When she got in the water she made a horse then went up and saw water aiming at Arendelle.

Anna, Kristoff, Lutenist and Niandrathals stood there watching it attack the town.

Then Elsa came running, went over the water and froze the it.

Water went places that are dry and should have water on them. And the Unknown opened up.

"Look at the sky I just didn't realize there so much of it." Ryder said.

"34 years, 5 months, and 23 days." Lutenist said.

Anna was standing there smiling when she saw someone. She looked closer and gasped. Then slid down to the ocean.

"Is it really you?" Anna asked looking at Elsa.

"Anna." she said and got off the horse.

It started to move around.

That's it I got her. Hang on!" Elsa said then it melted back into water.

She walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you behind. I was just so deperate to protect you." Elsa said holding Anna.

"I know, I know, it's okay. My love is not fragile." she said smiling.

"I thought I lost you!" Anna said crying a little in a hug.

"Lost me? You saved me. Again." Elsa said.

"I did?"

"And Anna, Arendelle did not fall."

"It didn't?"

"The spirits all agree, Arendelle deserves to stand with one of us." We did what was right,

for everyone." Elsa said.

"Did you find the fifth spirit?"

"We are the fifth spirit, we are the bridge. Luckily the bridge has two sides." She held her closer. "And mother had two daughters both with powers. Just opiset elements."

"We did this together. And we'll continue to do this together."

"Elsa! You're okay!" Kristoff said then gave her a hug and kiss. "You look different. Did you cut your hair or something?"

She smiled at him then looked at Anna.

"Oh Anna, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"What?"

Elsa took a deep breath and water started going around.

"Thank goodness, water has memory!" she said.

Then Olaf came back and Anna gave him his carrot.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven

You all okay god!" Olaf said and gave them a ground hug. "I love happy endings I mean I presume we're done. Or is this putting us in more dangerous situation gonna be, a regular thing?"

"No, we're done." Elsa said smiling.

"Actually... There is one more thing, Elsa.." Kristoff started and took the ring out while he knelt down. "You are the most extraordinary person I've ever known I love you with all I am. Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth smiling.

"Yes!" she said then gave him a kiss and hug.

Elsa walked over to the rock and put her hand on it.

After that Anna went to the Lieutenant.

"Arendelle's okay." she said.

"What?" he said.

"Ahtohallan is beautiful!" Elsa said to Honeymaren.

"Hello." Olaf said being picked up by the wind.

"You know, you both belong up here." Honeymaren said.

"I took an oath to always do what's best for Arendelle." Elsa said. "Luckily, I know just what that is I still don't know what transformation means I feel like this forest, has really changed us all. One of us will stay here with you and the other will go back to Arendelle." Elsa said.

"I'll stay. I'm not as strong as Elsa, but she's still a really good queen. And if one of us needs help we just have to call." Anna said smiling.

Everyone nodded and Elsa smiled then headed home.

The next day everyone was outside the castle.

"Presenting, our Majesty

Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai said and she came out.

Then she saw Sven and Olaf dressed nice.

"Sven, don't you look nice." she said rubbing his chin then turned and saw Olaf. "Oh my goodness! Olaf."

"Charmed?, I'm sure." he said and bowed.

"Charming." she said and curtsied.

"Your Majesty." Kristoff said and bowed.

"Kristoff! Oh, did you boys get dressed up for me?

"It was Sven's idea. One hour, you get? This for one hour." he said.

Then she put her hands on his neck.

"That's okay, I prefer you in leather anyway." she said then backed up. "I'm shocked you can last an hour, that was brutal."

"Hm, the things we do for love. he said then a flash came. "What is this crazy magic called again?"

"A photograph."

"Photograph... Ah, really good

Halima, General Mathias

"Ah Your Majesty. I'll be right back, you can look at our photograph while I'm gone." he said causing her to frown. "I am just kidding,"

"How do I look?"

"Fantastic. Our lands and our people. Now connected by love.

Then the wind blew.

"Hi Gale, you like it?" she asked and got blown at again.

Then she pulled a note out.

"Oh, do you mind? I've got a message for my sister." He took it started to leave. "Thank you!"

Back with Anna.

When she caught it she opened it and smiled.

Charade's friday night, don't be late. And don't worry, Arandalle is doing just fine. Keep looking after the forest. If you need help me just let me know and I'll come. I love you.

She smiled.

"I love you too, Sis." Then she made a horse after Elsa taught her how to make one. "Hi Gale, I'm going for a ride, wanna come?"

She felt it and started to leave.


End file.
